


Tony's birthday

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: “Boss, please! Not on my birthday.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> My english is really such a shame, hope you like it anyway ... LOL.

“Gibbs, I know what you wanna say,” Tony said in a low voice. “I made you angry with my action.”

Gibbs nodded. “Yes, much angry.”

“But ... please no head slaps today.”

“And why not?”

“It's my birthday!”

Gibbs smirked at him. “Turn around, DiNozzo.”

“Boss, please! Not on my birthday.”

“Do what I tell you!”

„Boss, but ...”

“DiNozzo!”

“OK.” Tony turned around. What else could he do?

“No head slaps on your birthday,” Gibbs whispered and kissed him on the back of his head.


End file.
